New Boy
by jethro10
Summary: Tensions are rising in NCIS as La Grenouille's story closes but Holly is more focused on the new boy Nathan than anything else. But she sees a deed that divides her loyalties between what is right and what is wrong... Fans of Jenny (me included) she is depicted as slightly unstable in this with what she does in Chapter 5 so she is kinda bashed a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**New Boy**

**Sorry for the time jump.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was driving his daughter Holly and her best friend, Matt into kindergarten.

"Now, you be good at school today," Gibbs said sharply. "Director Shepard gets back at last and I get to work with my team again."

"Yes daddy," said Holly.

"We promise," added Matt sweetly.

"See you later," said Gibbs. "And Holly, Rosie's picking you up today."

"Yes daddy," Holly said, bowing her head as she opened her door.

NCIS

"Before we begin today I must draw your attention to the new boy, Nathan Bullocks," announced Mrs Pike, the sharp tongued head.

Nathan Bullocks was tall and lean for a six year old, his hair was black and his skin pale and he looked rather like a vampire.

"My name's Nathan, I come from LA but we came to live here after my dad died three years ago," Nathan said. "My dad was an FBI agent so don't any of you with criminals for dads take it personally."

The class laughed but Mrs Pike looked stern.

"That is not an appropriate joke to be making!" she said sternly. "Miss Oliver back to you."

Nathan took a seat between Darren and Holly.

"So what do your dads do?" asked Nathan.

"NCIS team leaders," said Matt.

"My mom's an FBI agent as well, she's only ever heard of one NCIS agent," replied Nathan. "Some guy called Special Agent Gibbs who regularly starts rows with Agent Fornell. Apparently he has a daughter, wonder what she's like."

"Holly Gibbs at your service," said Holly proudly, making Nathan pale.

"So what do you do round here?" asked Nathan. "The boys I mean, girls just sit around playing with dollies."

"Permission to slap him Miss Oliver?" Matt called out.

"Denied," Oliver said, half smiling.

"So what does _everyone_ do around here?" Nathan said in a very calm manner.

"Join the baseball team," suggested Darren. "It's awesome, twenty dollars a week."

"Cool," said Nathan. "You should have seen soccer back at my old place. Just moved up to this part of DC last week."

"Baseball's this afternoon," said Darren. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah," replied Nathan.

**So you must have guessed that this is the last episode of Season 4 and first of Season 5 it's set in…**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Boy**

The changing rooms were large and they all changed on a bench. Because Matt was a girl she changed in a separate room.

"I haven't played much baseball though," Nathan said neverously.

"Ah last time there was a match no one played much baseball, Matt hit the ball into the pitcher's things," Darren said fondly.

"I thought this was a boys baseball team," said Nathan, cocking his head to the side as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"It is, but Matt insisted," said Darren. "One thing about Matt is… she gets her own way, _always_."

"Right, sounds, interesting," Nathan said as he pulled a baseball shirt over his head.

"Holly watches a lot, she's really good with numbers so she helps out with the scoring," replied Darren, tying the drawstring on his shorts. "Now Tabby, Tabby is one to watch out for."

"Why?" asked Nathan.

"She's slippery, let's just say that," reassured Darren.

NCIS

Holly watched her two best friends and the new boy talking as they ran laps as she got the scoring sheet ready. She did the scoring with a charming old girl named Gillian who was a councilwoman

"So how's Director Gibbs?" asked Gillian. She was good friends with Gibbs and the former manager of the dinner he visited every morning.

"He's not director anymore, Jenny's back," replied Holly. While she was polite to the red headed Director ever since she'd got back from Mexico she'd been acting strange which made Holly wonder what was up.

"Never did like her much," commented Gillian. "My daughter Elaine still works at the diner and she dislikes Director Shepard as well. Although I think it's just because she likes your father."

Holly made a vomiting gesture. "We've already had that Hollis lady this year. _Aunty Hollis _as I was supposed to say but she was horrible!"

"Okay ladies, get ready cause we're going into a game!" announced Coach Kearns. Ever since he had replaced the previous coach, Coach Verne, he'd shown a dislike for Darren, Holly and Matt but as Gillian was a councilwoman, he couldn't do more than occasionally humiliate them.

"Sweet I love games!" Darren said to Nathan.

"Why?" asked Nathan.

"Cause they're awesome!" shrugged Darren. "Why else?"

"You'll fit right in," encouraged Matt.

NCIS

"We need to understand something here," said Rene Benoit, staring into the face of Madam Suchet. "We need to disappear and fast. Undercover agents Anthony DiNozzo and Trent Kort will be the death of me."

"And your first idea is to run away!" Suchet said. She was fifty years of age and had grey hair in a tight bun. "That's for cowards!" The slap that Benoit gave her echoed in the boat's office.

"Why else haven't I been caught in so long?" Benoit snapped. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Suchet curtly.

Suchet left the boat and got in her car, driving back along the road when she had a thought. Benoit hated Shepard and was now planning to ask her for protection. She knew that Benoit must be stopped from leaving the country, but knew no one who would help her except.

"Sophie Flanders," Sophie said.

"I want to make a deal," Suchet said. "You kill Benoit, and I'll kill that NCIS Agent."

"No, not him, kill his daughter," replied Sophie. "Five and a half years old, working in the Under 7s baseball team. Tomorrow at six they hold team try outs again as they do every year. Take her out, and I'll deal with Benoit."

NCIS

Rosie Haycroft picked the girls up at six that evening.

"Mom, try outs are tomorrow, if I want to re-join the team then I have to go," Matt said.

"So do I," added Holly.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Boy**

The call came at ten in the morning and Mrs Pike called Holly into the office.

"Holly," she sighed. "Tony DiNozzo died this morning. NCIS's forensic scientist telephoned me."

"No it can't be true!" wailed Holly. When Kate had died it had hurt her more than anything and Tony dead as well was all too much for her. She sobbed into her hands before realising something, Matt would want to know.

"Can you tell Matt?" asked Holly sadly. "I don't want her not to know."

"Yes of course," Mrs Pike was six months from retirement and in thirty four years of teaching she'd been bearer of bad news many times, but never to a five year old.

NCIS

Matt was wondering what had happened to Holly as she hosted a wrestling match between Darren and Nathan. The two boys had gotten themselves covered in mud and Matt tutted over them.

"Mrs Pike will go insane when she sees you," she laughed slightly.

"Good point," Darren stood up. "Is there a bath around here?"

"Here she comes," Matt pointed at Mrs Pike as she strode across the field.

"Oh crap," muttered Darren.

"Matilda, I have been told something by an Abby Sciuto that you need to hear," Mrs Pike said. "A Tony DiNozzo has been killed today."

"No, that can't be true," Matt said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Darren had a couple of tears in his eyes as well despite having only met Tony twice.

"Who's Tony?" asked Nathan, puzzled.

"Doesn't matter," said Matt. "I presume that's why…"

"Yes it is," replied Pike.

NCIS

Ziva drove round to the school at three just as the kids were going to meet their parents. Holly noted that Ziva did not look like she had been crying and instantly growled.

"Tony just died!" she yelled. "And you didn't even cry!"

"Holly, Matt, you were misinformed earlier, Tony is alive and well," Ziva said.

"I was so worried," Holly said, crying with joy.

"Remind me to kill Abby when I next see her," said Matt.

"It is not Abby's fault," Ziva replied. "His car blew up with a body in it. Ducky only just confirmed that it wasn't Tony."

"We have baseball try outs at six, can you watch them?" begged Matt. "Pleease?"

"Why not?" smiled Ziva.

NCIS

Madam Suchet approached the bleachers like an ordinary parent as the try-outs started, but underneath the thin cotton brown windcheater there was a concealed automatic weapon.

"I haven't seen you around here before," said a mother. "I'm Coral."

"Go away," Suchet ordered. She took a seat at the top of the bleachers as the National Anthem was played.

Her jacket was big enough that she could aim the gun through her jacket without anyone noticing. Holly was in a scoring booth directly behind the other players. Once the gun went off she'd be revealed but ideally she could shoot her way out. And anyway, what was one kid compared to all the lives Benoit could ruin. She hoped that Sophie would stand by her deal as she aimed the gun at Holly's head.

Even across the field, everyone heard her pull the trigger…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Boy**

Madam Suchet fired her gun and bullets shattered the glass of the window of the score booth. She then ran towards her exit, tossing aside the automatic gun and drawing an old revolver. She fired one shot and hit Kearns in the chest, blowing him to the floor.

"NCIS!" Ziva David ran towards her but Suchet fired another shot and she ducked for cover. She carried on running just as a gutsy father stood up.

"Stop right there you…" BANG! She shot him in the stomach and kept running, turning back to see if Ziva was on her feet again. The automatic weapon went off, riddling her torso, legs and arms with bullet holes before propelling over the bleachers, her body impaled on a wicket from games played over the summer.

NCIS

"Three dead and one on life support," Detective Sportelli filled Gibbs in before giving him a mean glare and stalking off.

Luckily for Gibbs the father, Logan Reynolds, was a Commander in the Marines and that made it NCIS jurisdiction. The attack had reportedly left Logan Reynolds, Gillian and the assistant coach dead while Coach Kearns was on life support.

"Gillian was struck with a bullet to the face, death would have been instantaneous," Ducky sighed before turning to Assistant Coach Robert. "This man was shot three times, in the kneecap, the abdomen and the neck, he was in agony."

Holly sat huddled with Matt and Darren in blankets, shaken up about Gillian's murder. She had seen the death of Joyce Cross last year but this was different. Gillian had shoved Holly down when the gun went off and it was as she fell that she was hit and blood had sprayed Holly.

"Duck I can see what's wrong with them, will Holly make it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well she's a strong lass but…" Ducky sighed.

"But what Duck?" Gibbs queried.

"You need to spend more time with her, no more late nights at the office for you for some time," Ducky said. "Rosie Haycroft has been practically raising her for the past year and a half. You need to make more time Jethro or it'll be too late.  
>"You lost one daughter and complained you never spent enough time with her. If the same happened to Holly you'd never live." And with that he delivered a sharp head slap and walked off leaving Gibbs stunned.<p>

"I am glad you are here, Tony is so Mormonic," Ziva said to McGee.

"You mean moronic," McGee corrected.

"No I mean he flirts with so many girls he actually might become a Mormon," Ziva countered.

"Good play on words, you mind if I… umm," McGee stammered.

"Use it for your next book if you must," Ziva laughed.

"Good news Ziva," Gibbs said. "You aren't in trouble for killing Suchet."

"Didn't think I would be," replied Ziva. "I just thought Jenny would put me in the duck house for killing someone so close to the Frog."

"That one was wrong," McGee said.

**So, the brief period where the team weren't involved is now over. Now it's back to more of a proper fanfic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Boy**

"Gibbs, can I ask you something?" Jenny Shepard said as Rene Benoit disappeared from the study.

"Shoot," Gibbs replied.

"I would like to show Holly the boardwalk," Jenny said.

"When?" asked Gibbs wearily.

"Now if possible, it's only half seven," she replied.

"Sure," Gibbs said. "Bring her back by half nine or else."

"Thank you Jethro," Jenny said. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Holly has been largely ignoring me for the past year, I want to make amends."

"I understand," Gibbs said as he left. "Just keep her safe."

NCIS

Jenny left the Gibbs residence with Holly in tow twenty minutes later.

"Do you like chips Holly?" asked Jenny kindly.

"Yep I do," Holly nodded. "But not oven chips, Matt's mommy makes them but they taste really weird."

"I understand," Jenny added. "We're going to see the fair at the seafront."

"Yay! Matt's gonna be so jealous!" Holly shouted with glee.

NCIS

The boardwalk was crowded at eight fifteen in the evening as Holly munched on chips while Jenny downed a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to get some ice cream, maybe see the seafront?" Jenny asked.

"Then can we go on the Ferris wheel?" begged Holly. "Pleease?"

"Sure," Jenny said as they walked over to the ice cream stand. She picked out mint choc-chip and caramel while Holly had chocolate and cookie dough.

They sat near the yachts, eagerly lapping up their ice creams when Jenny saw a figure step out from a yacht.

"At last," she said, touching her holster. She had brought her Glock instead of her other weapon just in case. "Holly, I'm going to be just over there. You can see me the whole time I promise."

"Who's that?" Holly asked.

"No one," Jenny said. "Just a friend. Eat your ice cream it's melting." Holly had noticed the melting ice cream drizzling onto her fingers and got to work.

She looked up and saw Jenny approach the man. The man seemed to jolt in shock before getting into an argument with Jenny.

"Jenny, it's scary over here," complained Holly as she finished her ice cream. Suddenly Jenny slammed her gun on the table. She moved onto the boat as Jenny grabbed the man's hand and forced the gun into it.

"Jenny! No!" the man yelled. BANG! Holly screamed as the man toppled from the boat and staggered backwards. She found herself slipping on the deck and as Jenny turned she fell over the edge...

**The End… or is it?**


End file.
